Question: Kevin did 18 fewer jumping jacks than Tiffany at night. Kevin did 45 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Tiffany do?
Explanation: Kevin did 45 jumping jacks, and Tiffany did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $45 + 18$ jumping jacks. She did $45 + 18 = 63$ jumping jacks.